


The First Time Dante Saw Vergil Naked

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [6]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Nudity, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a bit of fluff before I can write more angst. Set in the middle of the base game.

Dante was thinking about his brother.

 

A lot.

 

Some might think an unhealthy amount.

 

Especially considering he was thinking about what Vergil looked like naked.

 

A tiny voice in the back of his mind told him he should not be thinking about his brother that way, but his curious, and to be frank, horny mind was overpowering.

 

While Dante regularly walked around The Order with only a towel on after a shower, Vergil would barely dare to walk around in a tshirt, most times covering himself with one of his weird nerd sweaters. He wondered how his brother could simultaneously be so stylish and nerdy.

 

They’d just returned from what was supposed to be a scouting mission, but ended up dragging them both into Limbo, with them having to fight their way out. They hadn’t encountered a big horde, or difficult enemies, but still enough to leave them both greasy and sweaty. So they returned to Vergil’s private quarters inside The Order, Dante’s gaze wandering down to Vergil’s perfectly shaped ass as he took off his coat. At least those pants were tight enough to not leave much to the imagination in that department.

 

“I’m gonna go ahead and shower first if you don’t mind”, Vergil said, looking back at Dante who was startled, trying not to make his staring too obvious.

 

“Yeah, sure, uh, go ahead.”

 

Great. So now he was thinking about his brother under the shower… out of that terrible sweater, rubbing himself with-

 

He really needed to stop that.

 

Dante tried to occupy himself with anything so he wandered around their private rooms, inspecting Vergil’s books, making himself comfortable in that throne Vergil had for whatever reason, getting a change of clothes for later. He managed to take his mind off his naked brother, instead wondering how long this fight against the demons could possibly last. While he was enjoying slaughtering hordes of demons, it could get tiring and annoying at times, stopping him from pursuing his passions: getting laid. Well just one passion.

Being incredibly attracted to his twin brother didn’t exactly help when he was horny, as he was right now, he realized.

 

Oh and back he was, thinking about _that_.

 

“Shower’s free now”, he heard his brother call, and absentmindedly Dante grabbed his clothes, making his way to the bathroom.

 

Dante opened the door and froze.

 

Vergil was still in there, completely and utterly naked. He was holding a towel in his hand, dabbing his face with it until he realized Dante was there, staring at him, and he froze too.

 

This was better than anything Dante could have imagined, and he had spent a _lot_ of time imagining this. There may have even been the odd time during a fight against demons his mind had wandered…

He blamed Vergil, really. Had he told Dante they were brothers from the beginning, he might not have ended up like this, desperate to see Vergil in his naked state. But from the moment he saw Vergil he just thought about how fucking _attractive_ he was - and that probably said a lot about Dante, some might even call him narcissistic. And for a while he was blissfully unaware they were related at all, looking back though, he wondered how he could have been this stupid. But by the time he had found out, the thought had already a hold in Dante’s mind.

 

And now here he was, staring at his brother.

 

 _Shit_ , Vergil really needed to stop hiding under those lanky sweaters. Those arms were not something he should be depriving the world of, muscular in just the right way, not too much, but well defined.

Dante couldn’t move, had to take in as much as he could, while Vergil was still too surprised to move. And there was no way Dante would ever forget those abs, a well toned sixpack, and his gaze went lower, he was licking his lips as he stared at Vergil’s hips. They had that perfect ‘v’ shape Dante loved, which simultaneously led him to look lower and-

 

Oh.

 

Oh wow.

 

Vergil was _definitely_ bigger than him.

 

Dante’s mind wandered from _that’s unfair_ to,  _how is that possible_ until it landed on _fuck yes I want him to fuck me_ , making heat rise into his cheeks and his groin.

 

“Dante…”, Vergil finally stammered, unfortunately regaining enough of his senses to hide everything below his waist with the towel. “You’re staring.”

 

Dante’s first attempt at speaking only resulted in some garbled mess so he cleared his throat before trying again. Smooth, Dante. Real smooth.

 

“Right. Sorry, I…”, _want you to take me right here and now_. “I thought you were gone already.”

 

“I’ll be right out.”

 

Maybe it was the awkwardness of the situation, but in any case, Dante was glad Vergil decided to ignore his pretty damn obvious staring and what it implied. There was no way he could not have noticed.

 

Vergil turned around to quickly grab his things, as Dante was still quite incapable of moving from his spot in the doorway, giving him a good view of the tattoo on his back. Or scar. Dante himself did not know, he was quite sure they’d been born with those, and obviously he had never seen Vergil’s before.

It was in a similar style as Dante’s, a little sharper and more ragged, the sword in the middle of course being Yamato and not Rebellion. _So this is what it looks like_ , he thought, for he’d never gotten a good look at his own either, hard to do with something that’s on your back.

 

“Can… Can I see that for a second?”, Dante asked, finally moving again, stepping closer to his brother. “The mark, on your back?”

 

Vergil stood still, not turning around to face his brother, running his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. But he nodded.

 

Dante got even closer, mere inches separating them now. He started to trace the lines of the mark, couldn’t help himself. It did feel a little like a scar, the flesh there was raised a little, but he could hardly concentrate on it. Could only think that he was touching his brother like this… so intimate. Dante felt the urge to lean down and press a kiss to that spot right between the shoulderblades, the middle of that mark.

 

Suddenly Vergil turned, storming past Dante. He could have sworn there was a slight blush on Vergil’s cheeks…

 

“I just remembered something. Take your time”, Vergil was already halfway down the hall and Dante was grinning.

 

Oh after this, he _would_ take his time in the shower…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it was Vergil's turn

What the _hell_ had that been?

 

Vergil did not need any distractions like that. Not now. He had data to go through, another algorithm to write, the schedule for tomorrow to prepare. They were at war, he did not have time to think about his brother. His brother, openly staring at him - all of him.

 

He still couldn’t believe the way he had been paralyzed in the bathroom, not able to even cover himself. Why did it affect him?

 

Granted, he wasn't exactly open… no matter in what regard. Unlike his brother he didn’t like showing off his body, though he knew he was conventionally attractive. It was simply not something he did but he never thought it would actually bother him.

 

Or perhaps it had been because it was Dante who had seen him.

 

Vergil didn’t want to think about what that could mean.

 

It was time to get to work, forget all about this. It would be another all nighter, but he didn’t mind, actually loved this kind of work. He seemed to vanish into a whole other world, nothing else could touch him there, and slowly but surely he pulled away all the layers of bullshit until he was the sole bearer of the truth.

 

He knew he wouldn’t be leaving his room again tonight, so he forewent underwear and slipped into comfortable sweatpants. He couldn’t even exactly say why, but he’d never let someone else see him like this. It was like he was vulnerable in this state, weak.

 

Towel around his neck, Vergil sat cross legged onto his bed, laptop in his lap, and started to work.

 

“Ah, damn…”, a few minutes later he noticed he had been so distracted by his brother, he’d forgotten his shirt. For a few moments he tried to ignore the cold air around him, making him shiver slightly. He couldn’t believe everything came together today, today of all days he was mostly out of clean clothes. Didn’t they have someone who was supposed to take care of that? He had bigger things to worry about…

 

Vergil sighed and put his laptop away, at least it was late, the bathroom was close, there was little chance of someone seeing him on his way. Nevertheless he peeked through a small slit before opening the door fully.

The stone floor under his bare feet was cold, giving him goosebumps all over. Where had he put his coat…? This was all Dante’s fault, distracting him with the looks he gave him, staring at his ass - of course he had noticed that. His brother wasn’t exactly subtle. Though he shouldn’t be one to talk, he did the same thing, simply without drawing attention to himself.

 

But whatever made him stare at his brother, think about him more often than he should, was something he could deal with after Mundus was dead. He needed all of his cognitive resources, he was already wasting too much of them right now.

 

The door to the bathroom was open, not by much, but a small sliver of light fell into the corridor, illuminating Vergil’s feet. He’d just slip in, grab his shirt, and be on his way back. He wouldn’t even have time to look through the glass door of the shower… at his brother inside.

 

Vergil’s heartbeat rose, and he found himself taking another step forward, though he didn’t knock or do anything else to alert his brother to his presence. Through the partially open door he had a good view of the shower - and naked Dante inside.

He’d seen him shirtless before - Dante liked showing off - but seeing all of him like this made Vergil hold his breath for a moment. His brother was standing sideways so Vergil did not have to worry that he might see him, though as he was looking closer he noticed Dante’s eyes were closed. Slowly Dante was letting himself fall backwards, until his back hit the wall of the shower, his hips still thrust forward.

 

Vergil licked his lips as he let his gaze wander, taking his time for once. Really appreciating the perfect curve of Dante’s ass, the urge to touch his brother suddenly so strong within him. Vergil sucked in another breath when he realized his brother was hard, and his hand was slowly wandering down to his erection, grasping it firmly, his other hand steadying him against the wall. Vergil felt a rush of blood into his own groin, as Dante started to slowly move his hand up and down, biting down on his own lip, hard enough to draw blood.

 

Oh.

 

Did he like pain? It shouldn’t surprise Vergil but nevertheless he found himself getting hard as well.

 

A voice inside him was warning him, this was bad, this was wrong, this was your brother. But hadn’t he been long past this thought? Wasn’t this a concept created by humans, so why should it apply to them?

 

Vergil would have said anything right now to justify himself snaking his hand inside his sweatpants, grasping his own erection. His hand involuntarily mirrored Dante’s, perhaps imagining that it was his.

 

So both of their rhythms were slow, Dante however started to moan, even above the sound of the water Vergil could hear his brother, making him bite down on one finger to keep from making a sound.

 

Damn, his brother was vocal.

 

But it suited him, and Vergil certainly wasn’t complaining. His breathing was shallow now and he had to work so hard to hold back. He rarely touched himself, rarely had sex, it was something he did not think about much. Most of his life he had spent simply concentrating on other things, but ever since Dante had returned into his life…

 

Dante thrust his hip forward, into his hand, while pumping himself faster and faster, not noticing his brother mirroring his movements in the doorway. They were both panting, and Vergil was so grateful for the distance and the sound of the water muffling his own.

Frantically Vergil pulled down his sweatpants, letting the cold air hit his erection, not exactly a pleasant sensation but he needed more space, all worry of someone seeing him suddenly gone as he was staring at his brother jerking himself off. He could feel himself coming closer - so very close - and suddenly Dante was coming, moaning loudly through his orgasm before finally coming to a standstill. Vergil needed more, hand still moving as he watched the rise and fall of Dante’s chest.

 

He watched his brother look down at himself, slowly bringing his come covered hand to his mouth, licking off some of it and that was the moment that brought Vergil over the edge. He froze as his orgasm hit him, his view went black and he could only feel the waves of pleasure rolling over him, feel his come over his hand.

 

Almost praying that Dante was still busy, he opened his eyes, seeing the mess he had created in front of him. Most of his come had hit the door in front of him, and now his brain finally kicked back in. He took the door handle in one hand to keep it steady, using the towel around his neck to wipe away most of it. Vergil still needed his shirt but there was no way he was going inside now, he might just do something really, really stupid.

 

Vergil rushed back to his room, as fast as he could with post-orgasm wobbly knees, and locked the door.

 

He did not want to think about what he’d just done, didn’t need the extra worry, there was so much still left to do and he had wasted so much time.

 

Discarding the towel in a corner of the room Vergil climbed back into his bed and under the covers, slinging them around himself so most of him was covered, but still leaving enough room for him to use his laptop.

 

He hadn’t seen his brother naked for the first time. Hadn’t watched him jerk off. Hadn’t jerked off to the sight of his brother jerking off. He was working. Hacking. If anyone asked, that’s what he had done all night.

  
And that was what he did. Absorbed into it as never before. 


End file.
